Readwriteweb
ReadWrite (originally ReadWriteWeb or RWW) is a Web technology blog launched in 2003. RW covers Web 2.0 and Web technology in general, and provides industry news, reviews, and analysis. Founded by Richard MacManus, Technorati ranked ReadWriteWeb at number 12 in its list of top 100 blogs worldwide, as of October 9, 2010. RW was ranked #10 in the Techmeme leaderboards as of October 9, 2010. MacManus is based in Lower Hutt, New Zealand, but the officers and writers of RW work from diverse locations, including Portland, Oregon. Around September or October 2008, the New York Times technology section began syndicating RW content online. RW also has many international channels such as France, Spain, Brazil, and China. It was relaunched as ReadWrite on Oct. 22, 2012. It is now one of the most widely read and respected tech blogs in the world. To contact ReadWrite about new Web technologies, apps or services. ReadWriteWeb was [http://www.adweek.com/news/technology/say-media-acquires-tech-blog-readwriteweb-137099 acquired by SAY Media] in December of last year for what [http://techcrunch.com/2011/12/14/price-readwriteweb-5-million/ we heard was $5 million]. MacManus writes that he’s “confident ReadWriteWeb will continue to explore what’s next in technology with the thoughtful analysis you have all come to expect” while he’s ready to start the “next chapter” of his career and write a book: I’ll be announcing the subject of my book soon, after I’ve had a bit of a break from the blogging world. What I can tell you now is that the book will be literary nonfiction and focused on the things I’ve always been very passionate about: technology and the people who use and benefit from that technology. Technology blog ReadWriteWeb (RWW) has today rolled out a brand new website, rebranded as ReadWrite on a whole new domain, while also securing the services of Dan Lyons, who will replace the outgoing Richard McManus as Editor-in-Chief. Just to recap, and he held the Editor-in-Chief role until he recently announced his departure for pastures new. This came less than a year after RWW was acquired by Say Media, news which followed hot on the heels of its long-time lead writer Marshall Kirkpatrick stepping down to start his own company. From today, if you visit the old ReadWriteWeb.com domain, you’ll be redirected to ReadWrite com, and its archive of articles now seemingly all redirect to a new URL on the rebranded site. It has been built to work cross-platform, with a particular focus on tablets. Web 2.0 is the era of the Read/Write Web. The current Web makes information- seekers but also information-authors of us all. On the one hand, we search and browse; on the other hand, numerous web pages o_er us the opportunity to postour own content. ReadWriteWeb is a popular weblog that provides Web Technology news, reviews and analysis. It is the lead blog in the ReadWriteWeb Network, a growing network of blogs about web technology. Tools like blogs, wikis, and podcasts help students find authentic audiences for their work. The Internet is no longer simply a place where digital learners consume information. It is now also a forum through which users can publish and broadcast their own writing. Weblogs, wikis, podcasts, and similar tools introduced over the last few years have ushered in the “Read/Write Web,” a phenomenon that is changing the face of journalism, politics, business, and other areas of society. Classrooms are beginning to feel these effects as well, as thousands of teachers and students use the Web to publish their work, collaborate on projects, and engage in online conversations. One key tool is Weblogs, or blogs, which enable anyone to create a personal or group Web site without needing to learn hypertext markup language. All it takes to share content with a worldwide audience is to log in, enter text into a box on the screen, and click on publish. Like traditional Web sites, blogs can incorporate graphics and multimedia. But unlike traditional sites, blogs allow online conversations among users; most blogs allow any visitor to post public comments about the site's contents. Tens of millions of bloggers around the world, many of them high school students, regularly add their ideas and perspectives to the massive body of information that is the Web. Although many youth treat blogs as simple online diaries, some students and teachers use them as vehicles to draw out critical thinking, reading, and writing skills. Teachers are using blogs to build classroom resource portals and to foster online learning communities. Students create online, reflective, interactive portfolios of their work to share with worldwide audiences. For example, at Hunterdon High School in Flemington, New Jersey, where I teach, students have used blogs to collaborate with authors of the books they are reading in literature classes; to contact professional mentors in journalism classes; and to communicate with high schoolers from Krakow, Poland, as part of a unit on the Holocaust. Source by Dan Lyons, Antony HA, read write web.com